Kamen Rider Garren
Kamen Rider Garren (仮面ライダーギャレン Kamen Raidā Gyaren, Masked Rider Garren) may refer to any the following characters. Sakuya Tachibana.JPG| Sakuya Tachibana Sakuya.jpg| Sakuya Hishigata (A.R. World) Garren.jpg| Tachihara Forms *'Height': 200 cm *'Weight': 104 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2.6 t, 260 AP *'Kicking Power': 4.5 t, 450 AP *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/5.4 s is the default form of Kamen Rider Garren assumed by using the Garren Buckle and Change Stag Rouze Card. The transformation fuses the user with the DNA of the Stag Undead. Though Garren possesses the weakest Ace Form, his long-range armament enables him to avoid direct confrontation. - Jack= Jack Form *'Height': 200 cm *'Weight': 114 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3.3 t, 330 AP *'Kicking Power': 5.2 t, 520 AP *'Maximum Jump Height': 118 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/4.2 s is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouze Cards via the Rouze Absorber. Garren assumes his Jack Form by inserting the Absorb Serpent into the Rouze Absorber and scanning the Fusion Peacock Rouze Card. This endows the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Peacock Undead's DNA, enhancing Garren's natural combat capacities. In this form, Garren gains golden reinforced armor plating which increases his resilience to enemy attacks. Garren also gains wings on his back, enabling him to fly. Assuming this form additionally upgrades the Garren Rouzer into its Empowered Type, which equips it with a bayonet and expands its AP cache. - King= King Form *'Height': 200 cm *'Weight': 117 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': ? *'Kicking Power': ? *'Maximum Jump Height': ? *'Maximum Running Speed': ? While never assumed in the series, Garren's can be seen in concept art and the S.I.C. Hero Saga toyline. Garren would theoretically assume this form by inserting the Absorb Serpent Rouze Card into the Rouze Absorber and scanning the Evolution Giraffa Rouze Card. Due to having his Garren Buckle broken when he sealed the Giraffa Undead, Sakuya never had the chance to assume this form. Unlike Blade, this form would in theory only allow Garren to fuse with the Category King instead of all 13 Rouze Cards in the Diamonds Suit due to his his fusion rate being normal. Due to this, the Rouzer that Garren wields in King Form has storage for Rouze Cards. - Final Form Ride= Decade's Final Form Ride Card transformed Garren into a diamond-shaped . This form is exclusive in Type16. - The Destroyer Destroys the Match!. }} Equipment *Garren Buckle: Garren's transformation device *Rouze Absorber: Used to access Jack Form *Rouze Cards: Allow Garren to perform special attacks *Garren Rouzer: Garren's personal weapon *Red Rhombus: Garren's Rider Machine Legend Rider Devices - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Garren is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Garren. - Ridewatch= The toy-exclusive would allow access to GarrenArmor if inserted into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. }} Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Blade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kamen Riders